


More Than Pack

by tridecaphilia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two humans are distant from the rest of the pack. It's time to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



> Gloria tagged something on Tumblr with "stalliscerek" and when I decided that needed to be a thing, she gave me the prompt "pack puppy piles" which became this.

Wolves are social animals. Four-legged wolves brush together, nose to nose and tail to tail, all the time. Werewolves are no different. Even the twins sneak a friendly slap to Scott’s back every once in a while, although they’ll always be closest to each other, all but melded at the hip regardless of their lack of ability to meld. With Isaac it’s stronger, a brush of shoulder to shoulder and hand to hip when he passes Scott. With Derek it’s the most obvious; even Derek’s glances feel like the brush of hand to hand. Even Kira is tactile, and not just with Scott; she braids and unbraids Lydia and Allison’s hair when they’re together, making and unmaking red and black tapestries.

Humans are social animals too, but that touch doesn’t come as naturally to the humans in the pack, and that hurts, because Stiles and Allison are two of the most important people to Scott. He loves them, all of his pack, but those two and Derek are special. Allison is a fire in his heart. He loves her because of everything they had and everything he truly believes they’ll have again. Stiles is a mountain at his back. He loves him because of everything they’ve been through together and given each other. Derek is an ocean, equally capable of destruction and creation. He loves him because he has helped Scott figure out so much. He and Derek no longer tolerate each other. Now they would dangle from a cliff with only the other holding them up. They would give their heart to each other and trust it to be taken care of. It’s the same way Scott trusts—and loves—Allison and Stiles.

It’s Derek who suggests the solution. It’s Scott who presents it to Allison and Stiles. It’s them who agree to it and make it a solid plan.

Scott thinks maybe Allison and Stiles have felt the distance from the rest of the pack. It’s not a question of them keeping up. The distance between their skills and the wolves’ is mere inches, but between their human minds and hearts and those of the wolves there are miles and miles of uncharted road. Maybe they notice, and maybe it hurts. Maybe that’s why they say yes.

Maybes or no, it makes a difference when they try it—when they pile blankets and pillows on the floor into a den big enough to fit all of them and curl up in the space together, only a hint of the setting sun slipping past the curtains to brush across them. At first, although Stiles and Allison will let the wolves hold them, they don’t move closer, still separated by that distance in their hearts. But they talk, all of them. Words trickle out at first, dropped like mistakes from lips that don’t know what else to do. As time goes on the words come faster, until they form a warm stream surrounding them. Secrets are shared, passed from one to another like sharing a cupcake.

Eventually, as though she doesn’t notice the movement, Allison shifts until her head is on Scott’s chest and her leg crosses over Stiles so her foot rests on Derek’s leg. Scott scoots a bit closer in.

Words flow freer now, until the comfort of the shared secrets covers them like a warm bath. And Stiles shifts too, turning so his back is to Derek’s chest and draping an arm over Allison to hold Scott’s hand. Derek moves closer as well.

Words fade, and there is only silence wrapping around them like a blanket. Allison moves again, so that her arm is tucked under Stiles’ head; and Stiles moves again, so his foot touches Scott’s. Scott moves his free hand to tangle in Allison’s hair, shifts until she’s half on top of him. Stiles moves again, until his cheek is resting on Scott’s hand in Allison’s hair. Allison moves again, to slide her other leg under Stiles’ and rest her other foot against Derek’s leg as well. Derek moves in closer.

They adjust slowly like that, until it would be hard to tell looking at them where each of them ends and the others begin. They stay like that until they’re all asleep.

When they wake up, despite the crick in the humans’ necks, all of them are rested and alert. Hesitantly, as though she’s not sure she’s allowed, Allison kisses each of the men, gently. Stiles is more tentative, instead hugging each of the wolves. Scott brushes a kiss over his cheek; so does Derek. And then Stiles returns it.

They stay quiet and comfortable as they go into the kitchen, and the four of them make breakfast together, moving between each other as if it had been choreographed, the air between them still charged with the warmth of the previous night. Every so often one of them brushes their hand along another’s back, or shoulder, or face, or hair. Even when they don’t, it still feels like they’re touching.

This is pack, and more than pack. This is… _mates,_ is the best word, Scott thinks. This is comfortable, together in more ways than just physically. They’re closer now, the humans and the two wolves, than even the rest of the pack is. Scott knows without asking that they all want to stay this way. He makes a mental note never to doubt Derek again.


End file.
